High school love
by SP12122015
Summary: The love that was unknown until a forward motion pushes them into a new relationship. I know the summary sucks but you should still read it and review it please.


Please read and respond I don't know if its any good but let me know what you thinK. This is all based on characters I don't own, only the plot is mine.

* * *

They were in high school. Both were seniors off to college in just a few months. They both chose the same but didn't know it. Holly liked Greg and he like her. They weren't together like a couple but they were friends. He was 6'2 and she was 5'6. He had got a lot of muscles and she was still that pretty face. He was captain of the basketball team and she was a reporter for the school newspaper.

The whole school gathered for the championship game in the gym. It was the bulldogs vs. the knights. Greg and bulldogs played one hell of game and were named state champions. Every girl in the school wanted to be his girlfriend, he always turned them down saying his heart belonged to someone else, he was just waiting for them to notice. She wanted him but wasn't public about it. Holly went with her friends to the girls locker room to hang while everyone else changed. Everyone but Greg went to the locker room changed and left. He stayed behind to do some work. He headed to the locker room to change the girls were all coming out. He spotted holly at the end of the line.

Holly's point of view: He was walking towards the locker room. He made eye contact with me. I was slightly behind all the other girls which gave him an advantage. He put a hand on my waist and another on my wrist. He walked me back towards the guys locker room. He said "Come here Holly I want to talk to you." We stopped at the entrance to the boys locker room. I really didn't want to go in there. "Holly don't worry all the guys are gone." Many of the lights were out they were shut off earlier. He lead me to his locker it was in the dark part of the locker room. When we were in the dark. He turned on his cellphone and used it as a light. He turned around and I ran right in to him. He was as hard as a rock. He started bending down towards me wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck. I was shocked and quickly pulled back. "Greg what the hell are you doing." " I was just I..." He turned around to his locker and it was dented in. He used pure strength to straighten it out and then tried to open. It came open. I wasn't so surprised because I mean he was ripped. I turned to leave when he pulled out his clothes to change. I just couldn't believe he made a move on me. I was almost out the door when he yelled from behind saying " I love you, Holly. Your the girl I am waiting for."

Greg's point of view: I told her I loved her. I was sure she was gone so I started to change I took off my shirt and put on my muscle tee. I took off my shorts and got on my jeans. Then I saw holly coming. She said "well then I guess I should tell you that the feeling is mutual." I picked her up and swung her around. When I set her down I kissed her on the lips. It took her a second and then she responded. My hands rested at her waist and hers were flat against my chest. When we broke apart we smiled at the same time. Then quickly it disappeared. I looked at her with questioning eyes. "What's wrong Holly, what don't you like me cause I very much like you?" I moving in for another kiss. I was almost close to her neck when she pulled back. "It's just that college isn't to far away and long distant relationships don't work. I am going to NYIT and its so far and I just..." "Holly relax I am going to NYIT on a scholar ship I will be there for at least 4 years. There's no need to worry." "Also Greg I am not like all the other girls I am different, I'm not the stupid girl after you for popularity or for your looks. I am in love with you for who you are as a person." "Don't worry I know that Holly, I was waiting for you I know what it takes to love you and date you." "Ok I guess we could give it a go. Either way your still my friend remember that Greg." "I won't forget it, by the way when do I get to meet your parents?" "You have already met them Greg" " I know but I mean when do I meet them as your boyfriend and you meet mine as my girlfriend?"

Hollys's pov: "I really don't know Greg. I guess whenever we can get together on the weekends." "Sounds good." He grabbed his gear and walked me to his car. I usually walk home but he offered me a ride. We lived a block away from each other. I accepted it with grace. He pulled up in front of my house and walked me to the door. I didn't have my keys on me. So I rang the bell. My dad answered the bell and said hello to Greg. He said he just wanted to make sure I got in the house safely. I said night and he left. It was Friday night so i went to do some work. I got all my homework done except my science project which was a partner assignment. I quickly remembered Greg was my partner. I asked to go to the mall with some friends tomorrow. My dad said sure, I invited Greg so he could give me a ride to the mall. We hung out at the mall for about 2 hours with some other friends who kind of hit on Greg. We decided not to tell everyone about us. Around noon I called my dad and asked if I could go to the library. He was like sure no problem. When we were at the library it was hard to focus. We were alone so Greg took the advantage to kiss me and hold me. I finally told him to stop and focus. We got the project done around three. He drove me home again. I didn't see him till Monday where we still decided to keep our relationship under-wraps. We decided I would meet his parents for lunch he would meet my parents for diner. This was going to happen on Saturday. When Saturday came around everything went smoothly for lunch but dinner was something else.


End file.
